While a number of devices have previously been commercially available to place fertilizer alongside seed rows as the seeds are being planted, the growing trend in agriculture of planting in fields where residue from last season's crop is either partially or totally left on the surface increases the need to effectively handle the residue that is encountered by the planting equipment during the seed placement operations. Stalks, leaves, and other heavy residue can quickly accumulate, clog and jam the planting mechanism if it is not effectively cleared to one side, cut through and/or allowed to release and pass through the various mechanisms associated with the planter.